A New Era
by Jaykid1
Summary: Naruto is the son of Silvers Rayleigh. Having been raised by a powerful family, Eating a Devil-fruit with enough destructive power to match Whitebeards and once being a member of a Yonkous Crew. How will Naruto's journey as a Pirate Captain go. Strong, Smart Naruto, Smarter Luffy. Pairing Naruto/Nami, Luffy/Robin.


**Okay, so this idea has been bugging me for a while so I'm going to put it down and hope you all like it. **

**Here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once, so listen up. I don't own a damn thang (Yea know it's spelled thing and not thang, but I'm being ghetto right now, shiiiit.)**

**Anyway... On with the story.**

**BTW: Be sure to read the A/N at the bottom of the story.**

* * *

Silvers Rayleigh, The Dark King, The Right Hand of the Pirate King. A vastly powerful man said to be even more dangerous than White Beard. A man whose only equal in the world was The pirate king himself. What made him even scarier to others, was the fact that he was, just like the Pirate King, a normal man, all he fought with was his insane strength, his trusty sword and his Haki**(Encase it isn't obvious, Rayleigh is one of my favorite characters)**. It was only natural for a man that powerful to gain a general rule of thumb by other pirates, marines, and civilians.

**YOU DON'T FUCK, WITH SILVERS RAYLEIGH.**

And no one did, except for one woman.

Shakuyaku, or as some people called her Shakky. Shakky had met Rayleigh on an island both their respective ships had stopped at in order to gather supplies. To Rayleigh, she was a breath of fresh air, not at all intimidated by his reputation or his immense strength. Hell the woman was powerful in her own right, while not as much as Rayleigh himself, but she was still impressive.

He had met the woman in a bar when she challenged him to a drinking contest. Now, Rayleigh was a man known for loving alcohol and women, so it came as no surprise that when a beautiful woman challenged him to a drinking contest, there was no way he could refuse. As they drank and got to know one another, it became obvious that they were attracted to the other. Alas they knew romance was difficult for pirates, especially pirates of opposite crews. So with that in mind, the two sadly parted ways. Neither thought they would see the other again, boy were they wrong.

The two ran into each other several times throughout the years, and every time they would sit at a bar, drink and talk, never doing more because of their professions. This continued for a few years before she disappeared. Rayleigh had grown quite fond of the brunette woman that he could be his natural laid-back self around instead of being the strict disciplinarian first-mate of the Roger Pirates and was saddened to hear about her disappearance.

However, as fate would have it, these two were destined to meet again. Sometime after Gold Roger's execution and the Roger Pirates disbanded, Rayleigh found himself in Sabaody Archipelago, where he planned to become a ship coater. No sooner had he arrived, who should he see but Shakky. Rayleigh couldn't believe it, the woman he dare say he fell in love with was standing right in front of him and it seems she's noticed him as well if the look of disbelief on her face was anything to go by.

Just like old times, they went back to the bar she owned, had a drink and talked, only this time, neither one was a pirate. With that thought in mind, they finally pursued the relationship they wanted without worry of the problems they had to when they were pirates. As far as the world knew, Shakuyaku and Silvers Rayleigh were dead.

* * *

A little over a year later

The recently married couple welcomed their child into the world. A boy whom they had named Silvers D. Naruto. Shakky had asked Rayleigh why he added the D. to the boy's name. Rayleigh smiled at his wife and explained that even though Naruto was just born, he could sense a vast power inside the boy. He went on to explain the 'Will of D', those who bear the D. in their name are destined to make a mark in history and become legends. When she gave him an unimpressed look, he let off a couple of examples, Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Garp. She still didn't quite understand but she didn't argue, just let him name their son. After all, she believed her little maelström would be great as well.

* * *

As the years went by, the little family lived a nice semi-peaceful life. I say semi-peaceful due to the slave market endorsed by the marines. Little Naruto was definitely smarter than most children his age, not to mention had a greater sense of right and wrong. Naruto knew that selling slaves was wrong but also knew that his daddy could stop the bad men. When he asked his daddy why he didn't do anything to help, he told him it would cause many unnecessary problem and would bring harm to him and his mother. Naruto at the time didn't understand, but then again he was only three and a half, what he didn't understand now he would later.

* * *

When Naruto turned four, Rayleigh started training the boy to control his abnormally large Conquerors Haki, especially after he unconsciously used it to knock out some grabby patrons harassing his mother in her bar(Of course, she still beat the crap outta them). Haki was extremely dangerous in the hands of the inexperienced, so the father and son duo got down to it.

To start off, Rayleigh began teaching Naruto Observation Haki, a type of sixth sense that gives the user the ability to sense the presence of another or what their opponent is about to do.

In order to train Naruto in this, Rayleigh blindfolded him and chucked water balloons at Naruto while he tried to dodge. When he got better at dodging them, Rayleigh changed things up by having Naruto sit while he tried to hit him with a stick. It took Naruto a few months but he finally managed to dodge all the swings his father took at him, even in sleep.

Next was Armament Haki, Naruto took to this like a fish to water, he found it very easy to coat his body in the armor that he could create.

Finally there was his Conquerors Haki, this is were Naruto had the most trouble. Usually the select few that can use Conquerors Haki only have a small amount during their manifestation of it. But Naruto was born with almost as much as Rayleigh had thus making it harder for him to control.

Before long Rayleigh asked Naruto what his dream was. Naruto's response was he wanted to go out to sea and have a grand adventure. Rayleigh wasn't surprised the boy was always in love with the sea, he had jokingly asked if Naruto would go after the One Piece, but was shocked when Naruto flat-out told him no. Naruto told his father that he had no interest in One Piece, he just wanted a grand pirate adventure with great friends to turn the world upside down with. To say Rayleigh was shocked was an understatement. Whether he knew it or not, Naruto had just quoted the Pirate King. Rayleigh had no doubts in his mind that his boy was going to be great. That was also the day Naruto finally managed to control his Conquerors Haki.

Naruto's training was going well for him after that, well, it was until the day he accidentally ate a devil fruit.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Little Naruto was out with his mother just walking around, taking a break from the(some would say brutal) training his father was giving him._

_As they were walking along Naruto began to get hungry, alas they were a ways from home and there were no restaurants or other food establishments near-by either. Naruto was about to complain to his mother about it but something caught his eye before he could. It looked like a fruit so Naruto went to get a closer look. When he was close enough he saw it looked like a bunch of little berries connected together into one big berry, Half of it was an emerald-green while the other was a sapphire blue. All Naruto knew was that he was hungry and fruit looked particularly delicious.(He's six, not like he's gonna question where the fruit came from)_

_Shakky stopped walking when she realized Naruto's foot steps weren't following hers anymore. With a quick use of her Observation Haki, she sensed him only a few feet away. Turning to look in his direction, she saw that he was holding a Devil-fruit. _

_With wide eyes she called out to him, "Naru-chan, don't...!" To late, Naruto had already shoved the fruit in his mouth and swallowed it. **(Don't ask how that's possible, it's One Piece, plus Buggy ate his fruit the same way.)**_

_Flashback end_

* * *

When Naruto and Shakky had returned, Shakky informed her husband of what happened. Rayleigh immediately handed a big book to Naruto and told him to find the fruit he had eaten. Naruto, who didn't understand what was wrong, took the book and began to scan through the pages.

About ten minutes later, Naruto handed the book back to his father while his mother looked over his shoulder and pointed out the fruit he had eaten. At this point it wasn't so much the fruit that had Rayleigh about to pass out, but where the fruit was located in the book. You see the book Rayleigh handed his son was on Devil-fruit and had them cataloged in order based on general strength, the weakest in the front and the strongest in the back.

The fruit that Naruto had pointed out was in the very back of the book where two fruit were shown. The first was the Tremor-Tremor fruit, Which Rayleigh knew was eaten by Whitebeard. It's twin on the other hand was the one Naruto pointed out. It was called the Storm-Storm fruit. It was a Logia/Paramecia type that gave the user the ability to control Wind and Lightning separately or put them together to create powerful storms.

Rayleigh realized just how powerful the fruit was since a storm could spell the end for a pirate. Memories of the Edd war when the Roger pirates fought Shiki the golden Lion flooded his memory. Shaking his head from the memories, Rayleigh proceeded to tell Naruto about Devil-fruit and how those that eat them gain incredible powers while losing the ability to swim. This didn't seem to bother Naruto any as he couldn't swim to begin with.

* * *

For the next 11 years Naruto trained with his father learning everything he had to teach, hand-to-hand, swordplay, strategy, if Rayleigh knew it , Naruto did too. Naruto also learned a few things from his mother, pick pocketing, eavesdropping, hiding in plain sight(Real assassins creed type shit). He also learned to read people. If Naruto wasn't with his mother or father, he was on his own in a secluded area where he trained himself with his devil fruit.

Through his own Training, Naruto found he could shoot lightning from his fingertips or mouth or fire huge blast of wind from his hands. Something he couldn't figure out however was why his lighting was blue outlined with black or why his wind was a very visible shade of dark green almost black**(Picture Ulquiorra's energy when he goes into his release states)**. In any case Naruto also figured out how to create heavy storms and typhoons by mixing his powers and causing thunder storms. He accidentally sunk a Marine ship that way(Not that he really cared). Through experimenting Naruto figured out how to place the wind under him a fly through the sky.

When Naruto turned seventeen, he was ready to set sail, at least he would be if he had a ship. Now normally, not having a ship would be a problem, but than again, Naruto was not normal. He didn't need a ship, he could fly or disperse himself into wind and carry himself wherever he wanted to be or if he wanted to hurry, turn himself to lightning and flash wherever he wanted to be. So with that in mind, Naruto bid farewell to his parents and flew into the clouds and dispersed himself into the wind and started his adventure.

* * *

For the first year of Naruto's adventure he just drifted through the grand-line, going to different islands letting the wind carry him wherever. When he reached an Island he basically kept to himself, taking time to eat and rest then be on his way again. He would get into a few fight here and there with both marines and pirates alike. but because he would flash in and beat them fast they didn't get a good look at him, all they would see was a flash of lightning or a burst of wind and it was over. All they could say for sure was that the figure was male, but that wasn't enough to start a bounty. One day Naruto was flying through the sky when he came across a bunch of marine ships docked at a small island. After landing and gathering intel, Naruto found out that one of the more corrupt Marine captains was trying to shake down the island. When Naruto was sure nobody was watching, he flew into the air and summoned a giant storm that after a few minutes, caused a giant tidal wave that wiped out the entire fleet of marine boats. As Naruto calmed the storm and flew away, he didn't notice one of the marines that survived saw him, or more specifically, his outline. While they still couldn't give him an official bounty since he didn't have a face as far as the marines were concerned they still gave him a bounty with a blank spot for the picture with a 1,000,000 Berri bounty.

During Naruto's second year, he got the urge to meet a certain person, a person that could be considered a monster, a person like him. What better place to find that person than the New World. Naruto was drifting in the wind one day when he came across the very pirate ship he was looking for. The ship of the red-haired pirates. Naruto had met Shanks before when he was 10 and he came to Sabaody archipelago. He had spoken to his father about a child that he had sacrificed his left arm for and given his straw-hat to. Naruto had made sure to get a special blend of Saki for his meeting with Red-Hair. When Naruto arrived on the ship he was immediately surrounded by some of the weaker pirates on the ship, they were quickly dealt with by Naruto unleashing his Conquerors Haki to not only knockout the weaklings, but also to show the stronger crew members he was not to be trifled with. When he made it to Red-Haired Shanks, he instantly recognized Naruto as Rayleigh son. After telling his crew this, in true Red-Haired fashion through a party welcoming Naruto aboard. When Shanks asked him what he was doing in the New World, Naruto explained to Shanks that he wanted to get a basic understanding of the world before he officially became a pirate and started looking for a Crew. Agreeing to Naruto's reasoning, Shanks offered Naruto a temporary place on his Crew. After weighing the pros and cons, Naruto agreed after realizing he could learn a lot from the man. So for the foreseeable future, Naruto was one of the Red-Haired pirates.

During that time when Shanks found out that Naruto was a bit of a swordsman, he showed Naruto his sword collection. While Shanks started a little speech about how good a swordsman he was even though he had one arm, Naruto ignored him in favor of looking at some of the swords in the room. They all looked impressive, but none of them really jumped out as being all that great, until he came to one sword on its own in a case. He didn't know why but the blade called out to him. Naruto walked up to the case not realizing Shanks had stopped bragging and watched Naruto approach the sword. When Naruto reached the sword he picked it up and held it. He could sense a presence in the sword, he could feel the sentient being inside the sword searching for a master to fight beside, but most importantly he could sense it wished to be drawn. Naruto gripped the handle of the sword and slowly pulled the blade from its sheath. Behind Naruto, Shanks's jaw had dropped as Naruto drew the blade. Naruto admired the beautiful blade (Zangetsu's Bankai after Ichigo regained his powers.).

"I-I don't believe it," Shanks said aghast. "Not even Mihawk could unsheathe that blade."

"Is this blade that important." Naruto asked his temporary Captain.

"That sword is called the 'Authority of Kings'. The sword is very picky as it chooses its wielder. The last person to use it was the Gold Roger himself, seeing as how you pulled it from the sheath, its chosen you as its new wielder." Shanks Explained to Naruto.

Naruto was shocked to know that the sword that use to belong to the Pirate King was now his. smiling to himself, he re-sheathed the blade and placed it inside his sash on his left.

After Naruto received his sword, the rest of his time with the Red-haired Pirates went without incident, well except for when Shanks had Naruto deliver a letter to White-beard, but that's a story for another time.

When Naruto left the Red-Haired pirates he was already 20 years old. When he left, as a parting gift, Shanks gave Naruto A black scarf with dark green tips shaped like flames, saying he was giving Naruto his blessing to be a great pirate since the scarf once belonged to him.

Naruto decided he would explore the East blue, said to be the weakest of the four sea's, however it always produced some of the strongest pirates. After exploring some of the Islands Naruto decided he would lounge out in the sun for a while, and that's where we find him now.

Naruto was a rather tall man, having been on the short side when he was a child he was rather pleased with his height of 6'3. From the bottom up he was wearing a pair of black boots and shorts with green wavy marks on the bottom that looked like wind(Picture ace's boots and shorts but black instead of Navy blue), he was wearing a tight dark green tank top showing off his eight pack**(once again it's one piece don't question it.)**, on his arms he had on black wrist bands with blue lightning bolts on them and green rubber-bands in between his shoulders and biceps. His scarf was around his waist acting as a sash with the tails are turned to his left. His hair, that is slicked back like his fathers when he was young, is strawberry-blond except for the first inch from his scalp which is black. To finish off his outfit he is wearing a black cowboy hat(like Aces but with green beads and no goggles) and a pair of sunglasses given to him by his mother and father respectively when he left on his journey.

Naruto was just lounging on his little boat, which was docked on an island which he didn't know the name of, without a care in the world, completely oblivious to the fact that a fated meeting was about to take place.

* * *

Luffy had just left his home village and was heading to the docks to the dinky boat that he was going to set sail on with nothing but a red cardigan, a pair of blue pants, some sandals, a bag over his shoulder and a straw-hat that he twirled on his finger. As he approached the docks he caught sight of a boat that compared to his dinky little raft, looked like a vast ship. Luffy vocalized his awe which caught the man on the boats attention.

"Hey, that's a nice ship you got there." Luffy said to the man

"I stole it from a couple of weakling pirates." The man said back

"Yeah? And what's your name?"

"Naruto."

"I'm Luffy! I think we were destined to meet, Naruto!" Luffy said excitedly

"Destined?" Naruto asked confused

"Do you wanna turn the world upside down with me?"

Naruto looked at the strange guy for a second before busting out laughing.

"And just how are you and I suppose to turn the world upside down." Naruto had a feeling he knew the answer, he just had to be sure.

"Simple! We'll gather together a fearsome crew and have a grand pirate adventure! Now come, on lets set sail!"

"I don't recall saying I'd actually join you. And while were on the subject why should I?"

"I told you to turn the world upside down! Now, lets set sail, Naruto!" Luffy said laughing the whole time.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh along with the crazy bastard. He had a feeling this was the guy shanks told him about, either way, he knew his life would never be boring.

And just like that, a new Era was born as Naruto and Luffy set sail to their grand adventure as Co-pirate captains and would one day found their own Pirate Crew.

* * *

**Well, their's the beginning of my new story. I hope you all will find it good. **

**I have a good grasp of where I want this story to go but I need to address a few things.**

**1.I wanted to make Luffy a bit more how I figured Gold Roger to be. That said, don't expect Luffy to be as dumb as he was in cannon.**

** is insanely strong but not god-like. The only people that can truly challenge him will be the Yonkou, the admirals, some vice-admiral, and the stronger shichibukai. **

** will be around the same level as Naruto after the time skip, otherwise he's as strong as he is when the series starts.**

** pairing is set so don't try to tell me to make it a Harem, It's not gonna happen.**

**Having said all that, I do need one thing from the readers. Since Naruto and Luffy are both gonna be the captain, I need a new name for the crew, some Idea's would be great.**

**Well that's it until next time**

**RnR**

**ttfn**


End file.
